


Дети любви

by SovietSatin



Series: Дети любви [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Routine, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Нас погубит твой мятный запах.
Series: Дети любви [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045269
Kudos: 1





	Дети любви

**Author's Note:**

> Наутилус Помпилиус — «Падал тёплый снег»

В грязное стеклянное окно ударил яркий свет — значит, во двор въехала машина. Валентин высунулся в приоткрытую створку, взглянув мельком на импровизированную парковку, и, наконец, зажёг свет в маленькой кухоньке. Остановился.

Прислушался к шагам на лестнице — металлические набойки характерно стукались о бетон, — к скрежету безнадежно проржавевшего механизма дверной ручки. Всё правильно. Всё привычно знакомо — так, как и должно было быть.

— Я коньяк купил.

Валентин дёрнулся. Единственное, что пугало его в родном, изученном вдоль и поперёк Демьяне — по-кошачьи тихие шаги, когда не было обуви, манера подкрадываться.

— Не купил, а подарили.

— Дарят мне дешёвое пойло — тебя стыдно таким пичкать.

Улыбка у него пустая, фальшивая. Одна лишь видимость. Валентин считал это профессиональной деформацией — у Демьяна не та работа, чтобы быть искренним. И лживость перетекала в повседневность.

— Мы же не будем пить — одна рюмка, и наши планы уже кардинально меняются.

— Я знаю. Но впереди ещё целое утро, а ты чудесно варишь какао с коньяком.

Он оставил бутылку на подоконнике, туда же забросил ключи от машины. Он был зол. Валентин давно научился понимать его напряжение, его жесты, подстраиваться, чтобы не сделать хуже. Успокаивать.

Демьян сунул руки под холодную — колонка не зажглась — воду, помял вонючее хозяйственное мыло и быстро смыл. Полотенец не было. Потому что их некому тут стирать.

— Положить тебе поесть?

— Не надо.

Свет погас — Демьян щёлкнул выключателем. Он, Валентин знал, не любил выносить их встречи дальше этой квартиры — а при включенном свете соседям напротив всё видно. И тонкий старый тюль едва ли смог бы помочь.

Объятия Демьяна были невесомы, осторожны, носом он от шеи к затылку трепетно провел, чмокнул за ухом, легонько мочку прикусил. Пальцы под пояс брюк пихнул. Неосторожно. Его дыхание уже почему-то было сбивчивым и неровным — редко такое случалось.

— Что-то произошло?

— Жена произошла.

Валентин извернулся — ему не нравилось не иметь возможности увидеть лицо, — ткнулся в колючую шею губами. Попытался оставить засос. Демьян без всякого стыда сжал больно его ягодицы, игриво перед этим шлёпнув, и Валентин вздрогнул — прелюдия обычно была нежной.

— Твой прокол совсем зарос.

— Там стерженёк.

— Планируешь выйти на пенсию и вернуть назад тот гвоздик?

— Может быть.

Демьян опрокинул его на холодный стол, от чего загудела поясница, закурил ловко и одной рукой стал расстёгивать пуговицы: то на себе, то на нём. Оставил на столе форменный китель, в кармане которого, ударившись о дерево, глухо звякнула зажигалка, рубашке позволил с плеч сползти на пол, вынул из шлевок потрёпанный ремень. Присмотрелся. Отложил.

Прикосновения его всё таких же холодных рук обожгли Валентина. Демьян гладил, не торопясь, живот и бёдра, сжимал губами соски и засосы ставил яркие — Валентин так не умел, у него выходили только лишь бледные. И на шее ставил, и не стеснялся, и не думал. А это вульгарно.

Лицо у Демьяна хитрое — знал, что нашкодничал, но был привычно доволен. Валентин давно не злился. Пятна порождали на работе бурные обсуждения, а в душе — приятное спокойствие, чёткую уверенность в будущих встречах. Ведь только это в их жизнях было неизменно.

Это, и острый дым ментоловых сигарет.

— Сними очки. В прошлый раз они упали.

— Ты же знаешь, что без них я не увижу твою наглую рожу.

Демьян не стал возражать — самоуправно, без лишних слов схватил очки за дужки. И лицо его для Валентина расплылось в мутном дыму, слившись с благородной платиной седины. Пепел угасший падал на тело.

Очки оказались рядом с ключами и бутылкой.

— Какую смазку принести?

— Обычную.

Очередной окурок ловким движением улетел шипеть в раковину. Демьян чем-то зашуршал в ванной, скрипнул навесной шкаф — он, как и всё в этой квартире, разваливался. В нём почти ничего не стояло.

— Презервативов нет.

— Их давно нет. — Валентин засмеялся.

— Я должен был тебя предупредить.

Столько же, сколько их не было, Демьян об этом напоминал, но новые упорно не покупал. И не нужно. Они не сомневались в своей странной верности друг другу — не было поводов: жёны не интересовали, другие мужчины тоже.

Первый толчок, как и всегда осторожный, заставил вздрогнуть. От предвкушения. Валентин уже давно жил только ради этих встреч, ведь сделал в этой жизни все, что мог. Ждал жарких вечеров, чтобы чувствовать, как чужие пальцы сжимают бёдра, талию, как массивный перстень царапает неаккуратно обработанным металлом. Чтобы чувствовать себя снова молодым.

Он выгнулся, пусть и ныла поясница, ногами обхватил, он подставил шею под укусы жёсткие, ничуть не ласковые, он отдался безоговорочно, без остатка, потому что так привык. Потому что даже так было хорошо. Грубо, с надрывом.

Валентин специально посильнее впился нестриженными ногтями Демьяну в спину и повёл, будто бы случайно, вниз, к ягодицам. Услышал тихий рык у самого уха. По лицу тёк пот, на плечах пульсировали, горели огнём совсем свежие метки. Жарко.

За стенкой ругались соседи, тяфкала собачка. Кипела рутинная жизнь. Валентин прижался к Демьяну совсем близко, ощущая, как внутри стало совсем тепло, как собственное тело начало дрожать. Как оно осталось пустым.

Демьян не отошёл. Просто остановился рядом.

— Как думаешь, цель в этом?

Его губы некрасиво кривились, когда он цеплял ими фильтр очередной сигареты, вытянув её сначала языком. Отточенный жест, давно знакомый. Демьян бросил пачку на стол так, что та едва ли не улетела, из пиджака вытащил тяжёлую газовую зажигалку — её ледяной металл коснулся бедра. Впился.

Сильные руки сжали со знакомой безжалостностью и уверенностью, притянув к краю, небритая щека царапнула шею, и по телу пробежали мурашки. Всегда он такой — безалаберный, думающий только о себе. Не ему же терпеть раздражение.

— Ну давай, иначе я тебя тут оставлю.

Валентин обхватил его руками за грудь, как мог крепко, улыбнулся — Демьян поднял, придерживая, и по узкому длинному коридору понёс в единственную комнату. Спальню.

— Ты похудел.

— На работе завал — не успеваю усложнять тебе жизнь, наедая лишнего.

Он положил его бережливо, взбил подушку, мягкое одеяло подоткнул под спину и рядом сел, позволив в бедро себе уткнуться носом. Но Валентин не смог спокойно провалиться в сон. Заёрзал, лёг повыше, отложил подушку — спина болела нещадно, до слёз, ничего не помогало.

Чиркнула зажигалка. Демьян поправил на нём одеяло, с себя, наоборот, скинул.

— Как семья?

— Дочь наконец-то родила. Припёрлась к нам жить. А я только-только начал забывать, как орут младенцы.

— Забавно. Я к маме сбегал — приходишь домой уставший, а там это чудовище орёт, и никакой любви к нему нет, только ненависть. И к жене тоже. Даже твои истерики тогда вспоминались с теплотой.

Рукой Демьян зарылся Валентину в волосы, массируя ненавязчиво, собрал те, что спадали на лицо, погладил по щеке.

— Но мои истерики ты сам променял на приторное «Хочу тебя, малыш» в её исполнении.

— Заткнись. Ты по-прежнему невыносим.

— И каждый месяц ты всё равно со мной.

Демьян дёрнулся, во взгляде промелькнула давно ему несвойственная смешливость — он навис сверху, окурок кинул в пылящуюся здесь годами кружку. Попробовал поцеловать.

— От тебя табаком воняет, пепельница. Не лезь. — Валентин упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, чувствуя, как бьётся сердце.

— Как же ты меня заебал.

Поцелуй глубокий, отдавал горечью и привкусом крови — Демьян прокусил Валентину губу, не жалея, лишь подтверждая свои слова. Отодвинуться не позволил. Только терпеть. Только наслаждаться.

— Принести тебе обезболивающее, старушка дряхлая моя? Вижу же, что спина болит.

— Не поможет.

Демьян сел назад. Валентин придвинулся к нему, бессовестно закинув ногу. Поясница заныла на мгновение сильнее и, словно от хорошего массажа, тут же отпустила — боль ушла. Но Демьян, как назло, попытался отодвинуться к краю. Гадость такая.

— Не вставай, сволочь, я только удобно лёг.

— Я хочу ещё курить.

— В тумбе лежит пачка твоих сигарет, а уж туда ты дотянешься не вставая.

Валентин почти уснул, уже не думая, что будет делать Демьян. Ему было легко пригреться, когда боль наконец отпустила, когда за стенкой не кричал голодный младенец, а в объятиях вновь был этот мужчина. Ему было легко. 

— Чёрт бы с ними. Спи.


End file.
